Daydreaming
by Malica15
Summary: Calypso thought it was just unfair. Leo should have stayed longer, but the gods were just too cruel. Now, she's alone, and she can't help but think about the tinkerer's unforgettable smile, or his uncanny ability to invent random gadgets for five minutes. Just useless thoughts that will never be reality. Or will it? She doesn't know. After all, she's just daydreaming...or is she?
1. Our Time Together Was So Short

**Hey y'all! I just wanted to post a two-shot (or maybe three...I'm not sure.) of Calypso and Leo's cuteness. Before I read the book, when I saw a lot of people pairing Leo and Calypso, I was disgusted. I thought that Leo and Calypso's meeting was just like Percy's. Meaningless. But then I read the book, and I understood. I was a fool for being a non-believer. (LOL. XD) So as soon as the Leo and Calypso chapter ended, I instantly wrote a chapter about them (even though I hadn't finished the book back then) and decided to post it here. :D Hooray! I hope you guys like, and if you want the next chapter posted, just review, okay? :3**

Calypso couldn't understand why Leo didn't leave already. There was the magic raft. He could go to where his friends were. So why hadn't he? When Leo had turned around to face her, she only now noticed how close he was to her. She flushed, and she hoped Leo didn't notice.

His face was covered in soot and dirt, his hair was longer than he had first arrived, and definitely messier and more unmanageable, and he was so scrawny that she could have easily knocked him down. Compared to the other heroes she's encountered, he was a joke. He looked like he wasn't capable of being a hero.

So why had she grown fond of the boy?

"The raft finally got here," Leo said, snapping her out of her thoughts. Calypso merely snorted, like she was going to burst out laughing, but in all honestly, she was ready to break down crying. She pushed her emotions down her stomach. She did not want to confess anything. Especially to this weakling. "You just noticed?" She replied.

"But if it only shows up for guys you like-" Calypso didn't even let him finish his sentence.

"Don't push your luck, Leo Valdez," she snapped. "I still hate you." Leo looked unconvinced, but otherwise he nodded.

"Okay." He replied.

"And you are not coming back here," she insisted. "So don't give me any empty promises." Leo smiled, looking defiant.

"How about a full promise?" He said, giving her his elfish, but yet at the same time sweet smile. Calypso widened her eyes. "Because I'm definitely-"

Calypso grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. _Shut up, Leo_, she thought. She enjoyed that kiss with Leo. She wanted it to last forever, if not, a little longer, but she knew he had to go, or else the magical raft might disappear, stranding him here with her. She was tempted, but she knew that Leo had to help his friends, so she broke the kiss. Instantly, she felt embarrassed and annoyed at the son of Hephaestus.

"That didn't happen." Calypso insisted, glaring at Leo.

"Okay."

"Get out of here."

"Okay."

She looked away, wiping away the tears like a madman. She did NOT want Leo to see him crying. The boy's annoying enough as he is. She didn't want him teasing her about liking him. When she turned to look at him one last time, she was too late. The raft was nowhere to be seen. Calypso shook her head furiously.

No, he can't be gone already! He got away too fast! Calypso sniffed. It was probably for the best. She didn't want to hurt more than she already did.

Still, she thought. Zeus, couldn't you have made him stay a little longer? Was does that too much to ask?! She wanted to shout, but her voice failed her. Instead, she sobbed, hard. She had never felt this strongly for any other boy before, so she had shed more tears, the thought of never seeing Leo again fresh on her mind. She was crying up to the point where there were no more tears to be shed, but she felt like she needed to excrete more.

After a while, she decided to stop crying. No point in crying now, she'll just have to move on and wait for another hero to end up lost in this island. Assuming Zeus and the other gods forgot about her and just left her here. And assuming the gods will be kind or cruel enough to stop making random heroes end up on Ogygia. But still, she just couldn't make herself forget Leo Valdez as easily as the others.


	2. Ignorance Is Bliss, or Is It?

**A.N. Sorry I took a while guys, I have no excuse. (Other than the concert that we had...Don't worry, it was very successful. ^_^) At least I updated, right? Anyway, I hope this will be alright for you guys. Next chapter is last chapter (I think) so get ready! And don't forget to review!**

It had already been half a year. Six months. After Leo had went away. But still, she couldn't forget about Leo. Maybe it was because Leo had left his looking glass here. She had thought about it sometimes, but she couldn't really bring herself to use it, in fear that Leo had found someone else, maybe that Reyna girl? She knows that she might just be over thinking things, but one can never be too sure. She also feared that if she saw him, even for a moment, her grief would be ten times worse than what she feels now. She couldn't live with that kind of pain.

But then, what Leo had said was still stuck in her head.

_I'm coming back here with my dragon, and we'll spring you. Take you wherever you want to go. After all, it's only-_

"-Fair." Calypso muttered. For all of those three thousand years, the word 'fair' meant nothing to her. Her life wasn't exactly fair. Having a Titan for a father wasn't fair. Being cursed in this stupid island wasn't fair. Loving every hero who stumbles across this stupid island wasn't fair. Watching them **_leave_** each and every time wasn't fair.

And most of all, loving someone like Leo Valdez-the lanky, irritating, sweet, and smart boy-then suddenly watching him leave you unexpectedly wasn't **_FAIR_**.

She know she shouldn't hope, after hoping for Percy to come back and save her, she didn't want to feel as empty as she did now. Then-the gods must have hated her-the annoying sound of Leo's sweet voice rang in her ears.

_How about a full promise?_

Calypso remembered his smile, and when you look at his eyes, you can see that he really was telling the truth. He looked like he really had wanted to help her. He wanted her to be free...Her blood suddenly boiled with anger. _He was just like Percy._ He must have been...After all, he was friends with the guy. He wouldn't keep his promise. He'd forget about her soon and date Reyna. Exactly like what Percy had done.

But then, Leo's words still rang in her ears. Percy never told her it was a promise. Leo was the only hero who had ever done that. Gods, she was so sure he kept his promise that she woke up every morning hoping that when she looked outside her window, she would see his noble and fierce dragon. Then, there was Leo, extending his hand to her and giving her his signature impish smile. She can just imagine him saying, _"I told you I'd come back for you."_ And then she would smile brightly and gladly take his hand, and they would ride off to the sunset.

She snapped out of her daydream and laughed at herself. She was being so stupid. First of all, Leo wouldn't be looking for her. He would surely just forget about her. And even if he _was_ looking for her, he would never find his way back to Ogygia. No one _ever_ gets to go to this island twice. Second, even if he had found her, the curse would never let her leave this island. And lastly, she had just woken up in the morning, it wouldn't be sunset already. (Now that would just be illogical.)

Calypso sighed. She decided that gardening would probably keep her mind off of Leo, or at least, push it to the back of her mind. She quicklygot her gardening tools and proceeded to her garden. As she was walking though, she had encountered Leo's looking glass...or seeing device. She had ignored it before, yes, but with her thoughts of Leo still fresh, she just couldn't resist. She set her gardening tools down and went over to the seeing device.

She remembered when she and Leo first used the device, how he stared at her wide-eyed after she had sung, and how-Okay, she was getting distracted. She began to sing to the device. When she had stopped though, the seeing device didn't do anything. Calypso frowned. What now? Calypso poked at the device, but nothing happened. She thought. Maybe she needed to say the name of the person she wanted to see? It was worth a shot.

"I'd like to see Leo Valdez." She said firmly. Nothing. "Please?" The word 'please' seemed to work, because the screen flickered to life. She saw Leo in some sort of workshop, intently working on something she couldn't decipher. His cheeks were stained with grease, his forehead was dripping with sweat, and his hair looked like a train wreck. Yet, Calypso couldn't help but notice how cute he looked.

"Hey Leo," The screen adjusted, and now a blonde boy came in the picture. He had striking blue eyes, and a small scar was formed on the corner of his lip. He was handsome, nevertheless, but he still didn't compare to Leo.

_Nobody_ _compared to Leo,_ she thought.

The other teen walked over to Leo. Leo, if even possible, looked smaller and thinner than he already was, being next to the blonde teen, who was tall and muscular. Now that she looked closely though, he WAS thinner than she last saw him. The poor boy probably had barely time to eat, because of his quest as a hero.

The other teen furrowed his eyebrows when he saw the little trinket Leo was working on. Calypso shared his confusion. That thing looked like a great antique...but that was what it only was. An antique. Nothing _that_ useful.

"You've been working on that...thing non-stop for the past few weeks." The blue-eyed teen said. "I'm getting worried about you. You should take a rest." His tone was strict, but not that strict. Like a leader's tone, mixed in with a little bit of worried-best-friend in it. Leo, though, never set his eyes off the antique.

"Well, Jason, this _thing_ is an astrolabe, and this _thing_ is a one-way ticket to freedom." The blonde teen-whom I now know as Jason-widened his eyes.

"A ticket to freedom? Are you inventing something that can make us free of the quest? Free of the sure-death battle that we're gonna face against Gaea?" Jason asked, but Leo sadly shook his head. Jason's spirit's died suddenly. "Oh, then what-"

"I-It's for...someone else..." He stated, and instantly, Calypso felt a pang of jealousy. Who's the person that's so...so _important _that he worked day and night, non-stop, just so that he could assure his (or gods forbid, _her_) freedom?

"Who?" Jason asked. Leo finally turned his head to look at him dead in the eyes. Jason widened his eyes. He must have gotten it.

"It's someone very important to you..." He said. "Who is it?" He took a while before his head shot up. "Your mother?" Instantly, Calypso knew that hit a soft spot. Leo glared at Jason. A glare so horrifying, Calypso didn't think it was possible for such a sweet little inventor to produce. Instantly, Jason shut his mouth, probably regretting even bringing up the topic of Leo's mother to him. After a while, (a very long while) Leo sighed.

"Sorry, dude." He said, smiling a bit to reassure his friend that he wasn't angry at him. "It's not my mom. There's nothing I could do to bring her back." He lowered his head. One could barely see his eyes, but when one does...Instantly, Calypso forgot her feeling of jealousy. Leo's eyes showed so much sadness, she couldn't bear to look.

"Then," Jason said hesitantly. "Who is it?" Leo's eyes darted around the room and his eyes looked wild. He looked like a caged animal. His fingers were tapping nervously on the table.

"I don't think it's a very good idea to tell you." He said, but Jason shook his head.

"Oh come on, you can tell me." Jason reassured. "I won't tell anyone. I promise." Leo didn't look so sure.

"Promise on the River Styx." Jason furrowed his eyebrows, but nonetheless, promised on the River Styx.

"It's..." Leo hesitated. "I-it's...uh..."

"Spit it out, Leo."

"Her..." Leo sighed.

"Her name's Calypso."


End file.
